This application claims the priority of Korean Patent Applications No. 2003-46878, filed on Jul. 10, 2003, and No. 2004-01105, filed on Jan. 8, 2004, in the Korean Intellectual Property Office, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein in its entirety by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a multi-port interfacing device and method .
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a semiconductor chip includes analog-to-digital converters to receive an external analog input signal and convert the analog input signal to a digital output signal. In a multi-port interfacing device, each port that is connected to a corresponding external device includes an analog-to-digital converter to amplify and sample an external analog input signal and convert it to a digital output signal. However, since one integrated circuit includes a plurality of analog-to-digital converters, a large area of the integrated circuit is occupied by the analog-to-digital converters. Thus the fabrication cost increases and the yield of chips decreases.